W pogoni za sylwestrem
by kasssumi
Summary: Na podstawie odc z pierwszego sezonu "Jak poznałem waszą matkę" - The Limo. Hermiona chce urządzić przyjaciołom idealnego Sylwestra, ale nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.


Z Sylwestrem przeważnie jest tak, że jest do bani. Oczywiście, wspaniale prezentuje się w telewizji czy w radiu, ale w rzeczywistości jest wielką porażką. W tym roku jednak Hermiona postanowiła zrobić coś niemożliwego — zorganizować przyjaciołom wspaniałego Sylwestra.

Czwórka osób stała przed jej domem. Znajdowali się w mugolskim Londynie, więc nie mieli na sobie żadnych szat, czy czegoś w tym stylu. Byli ubrani zwyczajnie, chociaż odświętnie. Na prośbę Hermiony żadne z nich nie wzięło różdżki.

Obiecała przyjaciołom, że zorganizuje wspaniałego Sylwestra w mugolskim stylu i zamierzała dotrzymać tej obietnicy. Z satysfakcją patrzyła, jak na twarzach przyjaciół maluje się szok i niedowierzanie, ale i radość, kiedy pod jej dom podjechała limuzyna, a ona sama stała w niej, wystając z szyberdachu.

— Zgadza się, limuzyna! — powiedziała do nich niemal ważniacko i pokazała ręką, żeby wchodzili.

**3 godziny przed północą**

— To jest świetne! Mugole też mają samochody z dużym wnętrzem! — powiedział podekscytowany Ron, siedząc obok Harry'ego na bocznej kanapie. Na miejscach zwróconych do przodu jazdy, siedzieli Neville, Hermiona i Ginny.

— Okej, ustalmy plan działania — powiedziała Hermiona, nie zwracając uwagi na podniecenie Rona. — Rok temu każde z nas bawiło się osobno i było okropnie, więc w tym roku bawimy się razem, albo wcale. — Sięgnęła ręką do torebki i wyciągnęła z niej pięć kartek. — Wszyscy daliście mi swoje propozycje imprez…

— Pytanie — powiedziała Ginny, przerywając Hermionie i unosząc rękę.

— Tak, Ginny, rozpatrzyłam twoją propozycję, i nie, nie będziemy uczestniczyć w imprezie w twojej bieliźnie.

Wszyscy, nawet Ron, zaśmiali się z nieco zawiedzionej miny panny Weasley. Ron przerzucił rękę na ramiona Harry'ego.

— Przed północą odwiedzimy wszystkie pięć imprez, a potem zdecydujemy, która była najlepsza i tam przywitamy Nowy Rok.

— I na imprezie numer jeden spotkamy Terry'ego Boota? — zapytał Harry, odchylając się do tyłu, do Rona.

— Terry'ego? — zapytał zdziwiony Neville, patrząc na Hermionę.

— Pracuje w moim departamencie w Ministerstwie — wyjaśniła mu Hermiona. — Wydaje się, że mu się podobam. Zawsze znajdzie wymówkę, żeby mnie wyściskać. Więc dzisiaj…

Nie była w stanie dokończyć, bo przerwała jej Ginny, chrząkając. Kiedy wszyscy zwrócili na nią uwagę, powiedziała:

— Ludzie zawsze mnie pytają: „Ginny, jak ty to robisz, że przez cały czas szalejesz?"

— Kto? — powiedział Harry, unosząc brwi i uśmiechając się prawie wrednie. — Kto cię o to pyta, co?

Ron ewidentnie wyśmiał siostrę, a nawet Neville i Hermiona mieli na ustach uśmiechy. Ginny kompletnie się nie przejęła i kontynuowała, jakby nikt jej nie przerywał:

— A odpowiedź znajduje się tutaj — oznajmiła, wyciągając z torebki płytę CD. Przez Hermionę, z którą Weasleyówna mieszkała przez jakiś czas oraz przez swojego ojca, Ginny również była niejako zafascynowana mugolskimi rzeczami. — Mój osobisty „szalony mix" — dodała, pokazując każdemu okładkę płyty.

Wszyscy wyglądali sceptycznie, ale to nie powstrzymało Ginny.

— Mugole uważają, że dobry mix powinien zawierać i wolne, i szybkie kawałki — poinformowała towarzystwo tonem, który również podłapała od Hermiony. — Ale mugole się mylą; mix powinien zawierać same szybkie kawałki! — Zaczęła wyjmować płytę z opakowania, przy tym razem zaciekawionych twarzach przyjaciół. — Przygotujcie się na muzyczną podróż do rozgrzanego centrum adrenaliny — zapowiedziała, wkładając płytę do odtwarzacza jak zawodowy mugol.

Chwilę później z głośników poleciała muzyka.

„_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame…"_

Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się, ale po chwili Harry i Ron wyszczerzyli się.

— To działa! — powiedział trochę niedowierzająco, trochę radośnie Harry.

— Definitywnie uderza do głowy — przyznała mu rację Hermiona, a Neville entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.

— Osiągam niebezpieczny poziom szaleństwa… — oznajmił Ron i ku uciesze przyjaciół zaczął się wygłupiać, robiąc — a przynajmniej się starając robić — taniec robota.

— Zaczynajmy! — krzyknęła Ginny ponad śmiechem w samochodzie.

— Tak jest! — odkrzyknęła Hermiona. — Szofer!

Szyba oddzielająca ich od przednich siedzeń otworzyła się i kiedy kierowca się odwrócił, okazało się, że to…

— Dean! — wydusił zaskoczony Neville, uśmiechając się. — Jesteś teraz kierowcą limuzyny? To niesamowite!

— Lepsze to niż robota na budowie — odparł radośnie Thomas. Jako jeden z nielicznych nie zaakomodował się w magicznym świecie i wrócił do mugolskiego.

— No, na co czekamy? — powiedziała podekscytowana Ginny. — Mamy pięć imprez do ogarnięcia w trzy godziny, zaczynajmy!

— Ach, właśnie — wyskoczył Neville, nieco smutnym głosem. — Bardzo bym chciał z wami jechać, ale umówiłem się z Hanną, że po nią wpadnę. — Neville był chłopakiem Hanny Abott, która pracowała obecnie w Dziurawym Kotle. Hermiona miała nietęgą minę, kiedy ktokolwiek o niej wspominał. — Będę za wami tęsknić. Bawcie się dobrze! — powiedział Neville, wychodząc z limuzyny.

— Do zobaczenia w nowym roku! — pomachała mu Ginny.

Kiedy drzwi za Neville'em się zamknęły, nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

— Kurde, trochę tak głupio — powiedział Harry, łapiąc wolną rękę Rona.

— Hej, nie poddawajmy się! — oznajmiła Hermiona. — Wiedzieliśmy, że tak będzie. Straciliśmy jednego człowieka, ale to tylko znaczy, że musimy się bawić lepiej za niego.

Ginny nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale nic nie powiedziała.

— Dean! — krzyknęła Hermiona, robiąc wolne miejsce między sobą a Ginny. — Impreza numer jeden.

— Impreza numer jeden! — powtórzył Dean. Cała limuzyna rozbrzmiała entuzjastycznymi krzykami.

**2 godziny i 30 minut przed północą**

— Nie mogę uwierzyć — mówił Ron, kiedy pakował się pierwszy do limuzyny na swoje poprzednie miejsce — że wyszliśmy z imprezy, gdzie mieli świnie w kocach! Jeśli chcesz to pobić, musisz mieć w zanadrzu coś ekstra.

Harry, który wchodził tuż za nim, chichotał.

— Hej, mamy jeszcze cztery imprezy do obskoczenia. Jeśli żadna z nich nie będzie lepsza, po prostu wrócimy tutaj — powiedziała Hermiona, zajmując miejsce obok Terry'ego Boota, który siedział przy oknie.

— Cześć Terry — powiedział Ron, znowu owijając ramię wokół Harry'ego.

— Cześć, miło was widzieć! — oznajmił Terry, po czym wstał i, ku zaskoczeniu ogółu, wyściskał i Rona, i Harry'ego.

— Uch, och, jesteś wylewny — zauważył Harry, nieco niezręcznie odwzajemniając uścisk.

Zanim cokolwiek innego byli w stanie powiedzieć, do limuzyny weszła Ginny, ciągnąc za sobą nikogo innego, jak nawalonego już Justina Finch–Fletchleya. Skonsternowanie wszystkich (oprócz Terry'ego, który wychylił się przez Hermionę i Ginny, żeby uściskać byłego Puchona) było naprawdę wielkie. Ale Ginny nadrabiała śmiechem i pozostali wiedzieli, że to nic takiego.

— Jak tam twoje nogi, stary? — zapytał Ron, unosząc kolana Harry'ego tak, aby oparł swoje łydki o jego uda.

— Uwielbiam te włoskie buty, ale zaczynają mnie nieznośnie uwierać — odpowiedział Harry, kiedy Ron starał się jakoś pomóc, masując mu stopy przez buty. — Możemy zatrzymać się przy mieszkaniu, żebym założył trampki?

Hermiona miała coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

— No weź, Harry, mamy napięty plan imprezowania, musisz przezwyciężyć ból!

— Dobra, Hemriono — powiedział brunet, przesuwając stopy z nóg Rona do klatki piersiowej przyjaciółki, machając nimi lekko. — Ale te psiaki naprawdę szczekają.

— To prawda, słyszę je — wtrąciła Ginny, przysuwając jego stopy do swoich uszu. — Co mówicie, co? Chcecie… zaszaleć? — Po czym puściła jego stopy i wcisnęła play, a z odtwarzacza znowu rozległo się:

„_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame…"_

— Dean, impreza numer dwa! — przekrzyczała śmiechy Hermiona.

— Impreza numer dwa! — powtórzył Dean.

**1 godzina i 55 minut do północy**

— Nie za fajnie — powiedziała Hermiona, wsiadając do limuzyny.

— Wracajmy na imprezę numer jeden — poprosił Ron, wsiadając tuż za nią.

— Nie, nie ma odwrotu. Dean, impreza numer trzy.

— Impreza numer trzy!

Limuzyna już ruszyła, kiedy nagle Ginny oznajmiła:

— Ej, ej, chwila, musimy wracać. Zostawiliśmy Justina!

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, ale to Harry zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę.

— Ginny, żadne z nas nie polubiło pijanego Justina.

— Co?

Ron wzruszył ramionami, a Harry zrobił do niej minę.

— No bardzo ładnie, Harry — mruknęła Ginny. — Teraz on sobie pomyśli, że Gryfoni lubią tylko Krukonów. — Wskazała brodą na Terry'ego. — Jeśli wy zamierzacie się od niego odwrócić, ja zamierzam się na niego nawrócić — dodała z uniesionymi brwiami i uśmiechem, unosząc rękę do Hermiony, żeby przybiła z nią piątkę. Czego oczywiście nie uczyniła.

— Przepraszam za Ginny — powiedziała zamiast tego do Terry'ego.

— Nie no, świetnie się bawię — odparł Terry ze śmiechem. — Cieszę się, że mnie zaprosiłaś.

— Ja też.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, rozległo się dzwonienie telefonu komórkowego; Hermiona załatwiła każdemu z przyjaciół taki telefon i nauczyła obsługi, żeby w razie potrzeby mogli zadzwonić. Teraz właśnie odebrała swój.

— Hej, Neville.

— Hermiono, Hanna mnie wystawiła.

Panna Granger wiedziała, że mają napięty plan na ten wieczór i miała już randkę… ale to był Neville.

— Dean, zawracaj — powiedziała stanowczo.

**1 godzina i 38 minut do północy**

— Wybaczcie za to — powiedział Neville, sadowiąc się między Ginny a Hermioną. — Rozwaliłem wam plan zabawy.

— Nie, teraz jest tak, jak powinno być — przerwała Hermiona. — Wszyscy jesteśmy razem.

— Co się stało? — zapytał Harry.

— Hanna utknęła w barze, mają tylu gości. Kto pracuje w Sylwestra? — zapytał retorycznie. Odpowiedź i tak przyszła, od Deana, który chrząknął. — Dobra, teraz się czuję gorzej — dodał Neville. — Naprawdę się cieszyłem na ten wieczór. Do bani.

W limuzynie zapadła cisza.

Przerwana przez Ginny, która znowu wcisnęła play.

„_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame…"_

— Ej, siostra, nie teraz! — niemal warknął na nią Ron.

— No co, Neville musi się teraz zabawić!

— Ginny! — dodał Harry. Harry zawsze miał na Ginny większy wpływ niż reszta towarzystwa, może dlatego, że zawsze był dla niej większym bohaterem niż którykolwiek z jej braci. Nawet Bill.

— Dobra — mruknęła, wyłączając muzykę.

— Może po prostu powinienem już iść do domu — podjął na nowo Neville. Ale nagle…

„_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame…"_

— Ginny! — krzyknęła każda osoba w limuzynie.

— No co, palec mi się ześlizgnął! — powiedziała Weasleyówna z szerokim uśmiechem, ale wyłączyła muzykę.

— Neville, nie wrócisz do domu — oznajmiła mu Hermiona. — Jest Sylwester. Po co ci randka w Sylwestra? Żeby pocałować kogoś o północy? Nie ma sprawy, pocałuję cię… — Spojrzała na Terry'ego. — …chwilę po północy.

— Cześć Terry — przywitał się Neville z uśmiechem.

— Cześć! — odparł Krukon i wychylił się przez Hermionę, żeby uścisnąć Longbottoma.

— Nawet nie jadłem kolacji — powiedział Neville, kiedy przestało być niezręcznie. — Macie coś do jedzenia?

— Wiem, czego ci potrzeba. Dean, wiesz, gdzie jechać — zarządziła Hermiona. „Wiesz, gdzie jechać" było standardowym wyrażeniem na najlepszy bar w całym Londynie.

Ginny była zdezorientowana i oburzona.

— Chwila, nie mogliśmy wrócić po Justina, istotę ludzką, ale mamy czas na hot–dogi?

— Wiesz, siostra, my lubimy hot–dogi — odpowiedział jej Ron.

— Nie, nie! — protestowała Ginny. — Już i tak zawaliliśmy plan. No weź, Hermiono, mamy półtora godziny do północy, a ja nie chce skończyć całując Deana.

— To nie tak, że już tego nie robiłaś — odezwał się psotnie Dean, patrząc we wsteczne lusterko.

Atmosfera w limuzynie od razu się rozluźniła.

— Daj spokój, to tylko dwadzieścia minut — powiedziała z uśmiechem Hermiona.

— To dokładnie tyle, ile mi potrzeba — odezwał się nagle Harry, zdeterminowany. — Dean, zatrzymaj samochód.

— Nie, co… czekaj, kochanie, co robisz? — zapytał Ron, kiedy Harry zbierał się do wyjścia.

— Idę do domu.

— Co? Nie! — zaprotestowała cała limuzyna.

— Nie zniosę dłużej tej włoskiej skóry, po prostu nie dam rady. — Odwrócił się do Rona. — Pójdę do punktu aportacyjnego i zmienię buty.

— Ale… — Ron wyglądał na załamanego. — Ale hot–dogi!

— Wiem, kochanie, bardzo chciałbym iść, ale jest dwa do jednego — odpowiedział mu Harry, wskazując na swoje stopy i na Rona.

Weasley został pokonany.

— Dobra, pójdę z tobą.

— Nie, nie, jedź z nimi i spotkamy się na… — Wziął karteczkę z boku i przeczytał adres. — Na imprezie numer trzy.

— Jesteś pewny?

Harry pokiwał głową, ale jeszcze nie wyszedł.

— Jeśli nie zobaczymy się przed Now… — zaczął, ale przerwał mu Ron, bardzo poważnym tonem.

— Nawet tak nie mów. Znajdziemy się. — A potem, ponieważ Harry nie wyglądał na przekonanego, uśmiechnął się. — Znajdziemy się.

Harry również się uśmiechnął, mruknął „mhm!" i po chwili ckliwego patrzenia sobie w oczy, wyszedł z samochodu.

— Piekielny facet — mruknął Ron, patrząc posępnie na drzwi. Wkrótce jednak załamał się. — Jedźmy po hot–dogi! — krzyknął, uradowany.

**1 godzina i 18 minut do północy**

— Dean, impreza numer trzy! — powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy wszyscy wsiedli do samochodu z jedzeniem.

Na bocznej kanapie tym razem obok Rona siedziała Ginny.

— Spójrzcie na nas — powiedział rozanielony Ron, przeżuwając. — Jedziemy limuzyną, jemy hot–dogi… Jakbyśmy byli Premierem!

Ginny nie wyglądała na poruszoną.

— Mam nadzieję, że poprawił ci się humor — zapytała Neville'a Hermiona.

— I to jak! — odparł Neville, pakując sobie jedzenie do ust.

— Ej, ludzie… — zaczął Ron, patrząc za okno. — Czy to Myron Wagtail?

Wszyscy obrócili się w stronę, w którą patrzył Ron, żeby upewnić się, czy to na pewno wokalista Fatalnych Jędz. Hermiona natychmiast opuściła szybę.

— Tylko spokojnie, dobra? — powiedziała do towarzystwa, po czym zaczęła wołać: — Myron? Hej, Myron! O rety, idzie tutaj! Tylko spokojnie.

Po chwili mogli przez okno zauważyć stojącego przy drzwiach Myrona.

— Hej, jak leci? — zapytała dennie Hermiona. — Wybierasz się gdzieś?

— Tak, na imprezkę kawałek stąd… — odpowiedział Myron.

— Podwieźć cię? — zapytała impulsywnie Hermiona, spotykając się z aprobatą wszystkich w limuzynie. Myron zastanawiał się tylko chwilę.

— Pewnie.

Wsiadł do limuzyny, usiadł obok Hermiony… i zrobiło się niezręcznie. Ron wyglądał na tak podekscytowanego, jakby siedział w limuzynie z graczem z Armat.

— Więc… gdzie jedziesz, Myron? — zapytał Neville.

— A, wiecie, impreza ze znajomymi… — Kiedy każda osoba w samochodzie patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, zamrugał oczami. — Chcecie wpaść?

— Pewnie! — odpowiedział każdy, oprócz Rona.

— Em, Hermiono, mogę na stronę? — powiedział Weasley.

Po drobnych manewrach, kiedy Ron zajął miejsce obok przyjaciółki, a Myron obok Ginny, Ron zaczął:

— Co z Harrym?

— Zadzwoń do niego!

— Próbowałem, ale nie mogę się dodzwonić.

— No to słuchaj, wkręcimy się na imprezę Myrona i…

— Nie, ja po prostu… — westchnął Ron. — Harry będzie czekać i nie mogę… Muszę go znaleźć. — Sięgnął po kartkę z adresami imprez. — Spotkamy się na imprezie numer trzy.

I wyszedł, pomimo krzyków „Ale impreza u Myrona!"

— Dean — powiedziała w końcu Hermiona. — Impreza u Myrona.

Sam Myron zobaczył płytę i podniósł ją; był to mix Ginny.

— Wspaniały mix — oznajmił, a Weasleyówna urosła z dumy. — Ludzie uważają, że dobry mix powinien zawierać i wolne, i szybkie kawałki. Ale ja myślę, że powinien zawierać same szybkie.

— Tak! Tak, Myron — powiedziała podekscytowana Ginny. — Powinien zaczynać się szybko i robić coraz szybszy! Ten mix jest moją dumą i chlubą. Nigdy się z nim nie rozstaję.

— Och — powiedział niemal pieszczotliwie Myron. — Myślę tak o mojej Janice.

Ginny chciała zapytać, kim jest Janice, ale zagadka sama się rozwiązała, kiedy Myron wyciągnął mugolski pistolet ku przerażeniu towarzystwa.

Opowiadał jakąś denną historyjkę i Hermiona poczekała, aż przestanie się śmiać, żałując, że zabroniła wszystkim mieć przy sobie różdżkę.

— Nie jesteś Myron Wagtail? — zapytała.

— Kto?

— Myron Wagtail… — powtórzył Neville.

— Co? Pewnie, że nie!

— Ale kiedy mówiliśmy „Hej Myron", powiedziałeś „tak" — zauważyła Ginny.

— Och. Oooch. Myślałem, że mówiliście „Tyron".

— Więc masz na imię Tyron? — zapytała Hermiona.

— …nie, pewnie, że nie — odparł nie–Tyron. Limuzyna się zatrzymała. — O, jesteśmy. Chcecie wpaść?

Jego propozycja spotkała się z entuzjastycznym kręceniem głową, więc wysiadł sam.

— Dlaczego myśleliśmy, że to Myron Wagtail? — zapytała Ginny, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

Rozległ się za to dźwięk dzwonka telefonu komórkowego i po krótkiej chwili wszyscy się zorientowali, ze to dzwonek Rona. Dzwonił Harry. Odebrała Ginny.

— Hej, Hermiono.

— Och, Ginny, gdzie jest Ron?

— Nie ma go, zostawił telefon i poszedł ciebie szukać.

— Gdzie?

— No… na imprezie numer trzy.

— Jestem na impre… o kurcze, nie uwierzycie, kto właśnie wszedł. Myron Wagtail!

— Myron…? — Ginny spojrzała na Hermionę. — Harry jest na górze! — Wskazała wolną ręką na budynek, w którym zniknął fałszywy Myron.

Hermiona natychmiast wychyliła się i wzięła telefon od Ginny.

— Harry. Musisz natychmiast stamtąd wyjść. To nie jest Myron Wagtail!

— Ej, wiem, jak wygląda Myron i to na pewno jest… — Po drugiej stronie przez chwilę była cisza. — Czy on ma broń?

— Uciekaj! — krzyknęła do telefonu Hermiona.

Rozłączyła się i spojrzała na kartki z adresami imprez.

— Kurczę, impreza nie–Myrona to nasza impreza numer cztery!

Wtedy Harry wparował do limuzyny, siadając obok Ginny.

— Ja pitolę, co to za koleś?

— Cóż, wiemy, że to nie Myron, ani nie Tyron — odpowiedziała mu Weasleyówna.

— Dean, jedziemy! — oznajmiła Hermiona.

— Gdzie?

— Impreza numer trzy! — krzyknęli wszyscy w limuzynie.

Samochód ruszył.

— Przecież przed chwilą byłem na imprezie numer trzy! — zaprotestował Harry.

— Nie, Harry, musiałeś źle spojrzeć. Byłeś na imprezie numer cztery. — Hermiona pokazała mu adresy.

— Cóż — zaczęła Ginny. — Po tym całym nieszalonym wydarzeniu… wiecie, na co pora? Na szaleństwo! — I wcisnęła play. Jednak nic się nie wydarzyło. Spróbowała znowu. — Na szaleństwo! — I nic.

Zerknęła do opakowania CD.

— Na Merlina! — wrzasnęła przerażona, jakby nagle zostali zaatakowani. — Nie–Myron zabrał mój „szalony mix"! — Po czym zaczęła dobierać się do drzwi.

— Ginny! Ginny, Ginny! — niemal krzyczała Hermiona, kiedy razem z Neville'em starali się powstrzymać ją od wysiadania. — To nie jest tego warte! Odpuść!

Kiedy Weasleyówna się uspokoiła, Hermiona chrząknęła.

— Musimy wrócić do planu.

W tym samym momencie rozległo się coś jak wystrzał, jednak wystrzałem nie było.

— O kurde — powiedział zrezygnowany Dean, zjeżdżając na bok. Pękła opona.

**28 minut do północy**

— Dean, jesteś pewny, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy? — zapytał Neville, kiedy wysiadł z limuzyny i podszedł do kierowcy.

— Nie, Neville. Jestem wkurzony. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie widział, jak jestem wkurzony.

— Och… okej…

Neville wrócił do samochodu. Widząc jego minę, Hermiona powiedziała z entuzjazmem:

— Niedługo Dean naprawi koło i będziemy mogli wrócić na tor, na imprezę numer trzy!

— Chciałbym, żeby Ron zadzwonił — powiedział smętnie Harry. — Szkoda, że pewnie nie będzie wiedział, jak.

— I linie są przeciążone — mruknęła Ginny, w tym samym tonie co Harry, bawiąc się pustym opakowaniem po płycie CD — bo wszyscy na całym świecie dzwonią do ludzi, których kochają. Wszyscy poza Ginny.

W limuzynie rozległy się parsknięcia śmiechu.

— Co? Co? Pewnie. Śmiejcie się. Śmiejcie się z Ginny Weasley. Śmiejcie się ze smutnego clowna, uwięzionego w wirującej karuzeli miniówek, cygar, rozpustnic i gorzały. I dokąd to wszystko zmierza? Nigdzie — powiedziała grobowym tonem Weasleyówna.

— …czy to wszystko tylko dlatego, że straciłaś swój „szalony mix"? — zapytał niepewnie Neville.

— Przepraszam, nie mogę już mieć swojej wrażliwej strony? — powiedziała oburzona Ginny.

— Nie, nie dzisiaj! — odpowiedział Neville. — Nie w limuzynie! Musimy pozostać szaleni. Hermiona zadała sobie wiele trudu, żeby ten Sylwester był wspaniały — oznajmił i pociągnął Hermionę na miejsce obok siebie i objął ją ramieniem. Po chwili ciszy zaczął śpiewać: — Shot through the heart, and you're to blame…!

Po czym dołączyła do niego Hermiona, śpiewając prosto w ucho niewzruszonej Ginny.

— Muszę zaczerpnąć powietrza — oznajmił Terry, stając po środku limuzyny i wystając przez szyberdach. Wkrótce dołączyła do niego Hermiona.

— Będzie fajnie, jak tylko naprawimy to koło.

— Hermiono, ja chyba sobie pójdę. Niedaleko stąd Anthony Goldstein zrobił przyjęcie.

— Nie, nie, ja wiem, że ta noc nie wyszła tak, jak planowałam…

— Jak długo jesteś zakochana w Nevielle'u?

— Co? — odpowiedziała Hermiona po trzech sekundach. O trzy sekundy za długo. — Nie, no co ty, po prostu się przyjaźnimy!

— Hermiono, spokojnie, wszystko gra — zapewnił ją Terry. — I wiem, że on też ciebie kocha.

— To niedorzeczne! Poczekaj, co?

Terry zaśmiał się.

— Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Hermiono — powiedział Terry, wyściskał ją i zanurkował do limuzyny, żeby wyjść.

**19 minut do północy**

Neville, Hermiona, Harry i Ginny siedzieli obok siebie na tylnej kanapie w limuzynie.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Terry wyszedł przed północą — powiedział Harry.

— Och, no wiesz, musiał się pojawić na innej imprezie.

Ginny nadal bawiła się opakowaniem po swoim mixie, mamrocząc coś o grobowej atmosferze.

— Okej, zaczyna się robić zbyt dziwacznie — oznajmił Harry i zaczął wstawać. — Wezwę Rona.

— Ale on zostawił telefon i nie masz różdżki…

Harry po prostu wystawił górę swojego ciała poza limuzynę i zaczął krzyczeć:

— Ronald! Ronald!

— Przykro mi z powodu twojego faceta — powiedział Neville do Hermiony.

— Przykro mi z powodu twojej dziewczyny — odparła Hermiona.

— Przynajmniej oboje mamy kogoś do pocałowania o północy.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego nieco zdziwiona.

— Zapomniałaś o naszej małej umowie? — zapytał Neville. — Bo ja nie.

— Ja też nie — odpowiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem.

Wtedy zadzwonił telefon Neville'a.

— To Hanna.

— Dam ci trochę prywatności — powiedziała Hermiona i wspięła się do góry, do Harry'ego.

— Ronald!

Wkrótce dołączyła też Ginny.

— Ronald! — Harry się nie poddawał.

— Dobra, plan jest taki: jak zaczniemy iść teraz, to dojdziemy na imprezę numer trzy o dwudziestej trzeciej pięćdziesiąt pięć i będziemy tam świętować Nowy Rok.

— Ronald!

— Daj spokój, Hermiono — powiedziała zrezygnowana Ginny.

— Dać spokój z czym?

— Z próbowaniem zmiany tej nocy w coś innego niż to, czym jest, czyli Sylwestrem dla samotnego. Najbardziej przygnębiająca noc każdego roku.

— Ronald!

— Daj spokój! — zaprotestowała Hermiona. — Nadal możemy się zabawić! Mamy jeszcze dziesięć minut!

— Przestań gonić za jakimś magicznym Sylwestrem, on nie istnieje!

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, podczas której mina Ginny udzieliła się pannie Granger. Ale potem…

— Ronald!

Dziewczyny wyglądały, jakby chciały trzepnąć Harry'ego, kiedy nagle…

— Harry!

I Hermiona, i Ginny miały na twarzach najbardziej zaskoczony wyraz w swoim życiu, słysząc głos Rona, podczas gdy Harry rozglądał się gorączkowo, uradowany.

— Na gacie Merlina… — mruknęła Hermiona.

— No bez jaj… — dodała Ginny.

— Ronald!

— Harryyyy!

Cała trójka obróciła się do tyłu i wkrótce zobaczyli biegnącego Rona. Harry natychmiast zamienił się miejscami z Ginny, wychylając się jak mógł najbardziej, aby pocałować Weasleya.

— Wiedziałem, że was złapię! — wysapał Ron, kiedy w końcu oderwał się od Pottera. — Mam wam tyle do opowiedzenia! Nie znalazłem Harry'ego na imprezie numer trzy, więc poszedłem na kolejną imprezę z listy.

— Imprezę nie–Myrona?

— Tak, imprezę Myrona. I patrzcie na to, podpisał mi się na koszulce — powiedział podekscytowany, obrócił się do nich tyłem i zsunął kurtkę ze swoich ramion, pokazując napis na łopatkach. Napis, który głosił „Eric". Założył kurtkę z powrotem, grzebiąc w jej kieszeni. — I patrzcie, co mam. — Wyciągnął płytę, która, oczywiście, była szalonym mixem Ginny. Ginny natychmiast odepchnęła Harry'ego i przytuliła swojego brata. — Słyszałem, jak grali ją na imprezie, więc ją zwinąłem.

Weasleyówna, kiedy tylko odzyskała płytę, wsunęła się z powrotem do środka.

— Kochanie, tak bardzo się martwiłem, dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś? — zapytał Harry.

— Próbowałem skarbie, ale wiesz, jak to ze mną jest. Ale! Po imprezie numer cztery poszedłem na imprezę numer pięć i to było niesamowite! Tak się wzruszyłem, że… no, musimy tam jechać!

— Ale jak, nie złapiemy teraz taksówki! — rzuciła Hermiona.

— Kapeć naprawiony — wtrącił Dean, który pojawił się znikąd.

Ron był taki szczęśliwy, że wyściskał go i wpakował się szybko do samochodu.

— Justin? — zapytał Harry, kiedy zajmował miejsce.

— Mhm mhm, okazało się, że spał na przednim siedzeniu — powiedziała Ginny, będąc owinięta ramieniem Puchona. — Dean, dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

— Nie chciałem go budzić, spał tak spokojnie…

— Impreza numer pięć jest dwadzieścia ulic stąd, Dean, dowieziesz nas tam w osiem minut? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Dowiozę was tam w pięć!

**3 minuty do północy**

— Chyba nie dam rady — powiedział Dean. Właśnie wstali w korku i wszyscy lamentowali na ruch uliczny.

Wszyscy, oprócz Hermiony, która otworzyła szampana.

— Dean, zaparkuj. Słuchajcie, jestem pewna, że impreza numer pięć jest niesamowita — mówiła, rozlewając szampana do kieliszków. — Ale na pewno nie jest to najlepsza impreza w Nowym Jorku.

Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego siedzącego na kolanach Rona, który już wiedział, co dziewczyna chce powiedzieć.

— Bo ta jest najlepsza.

Po „ochach" i „achach" przyszła pora na toasty.

Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że przez całą noc goniła za czymś, starała się coś osiągnąć, a to wszystko było cały czas w tej limuzynie.

O północy każdy miał kogoś, kogo mógł pocałować.


End file.
